Brooha
'''Brooha (Majorina '''in Smile PreCure) is one of the four main villains in Glitter Force, along with Ulric, Brute, and Rascal. Appearance Brooha is an old witch with wrinkled skin, white hair, and yellow eyes with black pupils. She wears a bottle-green cloak with a gold button and a pointy hood. She is short, with pointy green shoes and painted fuschia nails. When in her younger form, Brooha has long, light green hair under a bottle-green hood leading down into a long green cape that fastens with a gold button. She wears a tight dress with a flowy bottom and an ornate purple sash with a golden hoop. She also has a dark red undershirt and purple lipstick with matching eyeshadow. Personality Brooha is cruel but very smart, quite possibly the smartest out of the four main villains. She often bosses them around and likes to invent lots of things, like a mallet that shrinks things and rings that make people switch bodies. She is probably the unspoken ‘leader’ of the three (with Rascal being the true 'leader' of them). History First Appearance Brooha's first appearance was in Episode Five in the Shadow Realm, cooking a poison apple in her lab. She appears in the middle of Chloe's puppet show and fairy tale reading, offering the poison apple to frightened children. Then, she creates a Mirror Buffoon, trying to trick Chloe (now Glitter Breeze) and make her figure out which one is real. But Chloe defeated the Buffoon. Fighting the Glitter Force throughout the show Brooha likes to make many magical inventions that can help her defeat the Glitter Force; however, she loses them every time. The girls end up finding them every time and they cause trouble for them anyway. In the episode Glitter Switchers!, Brooha created two rings (the Ringadings) that make two people switch bodies. However, Brute sneezed, causing the rings to fly away! Brooha visited a human police station, asking the police officer to help her find the rings. Then she saw Candy in Emily's body, wearing the ring, and she found Candy and released a Buffoon. She told them that they were her Ringadings and she had the antidote to reverse it, but the Glitter Force thought the rings had a silly name. Emily in Candy's body was able to transform into Glitter Candy and defeat the Buffoon. They grabbed the antidote and Brooha fled. Then, in Shrink-a-Rooed!, Brooha lost a mallet that has shrinking properties. She returned to the police station, where the same policeman recognized her. But then she saw Candy with the mallet and the tiny Glitter Force, and summoned a Buffoon (even though she could easily step on them or defeat them herself because of her size), which she turned tiny. They defeated it, and then Brooha found the mallet. She smashed them with it to destroy them, but instead it turned them back to normal. Brooha fled. In See-U-No-More, Brooha invented two cameras that turn people invisible, but she lost one. Candy found it and took a picture of Emily and Kelsey. They figured out that they could turn visible again by using the camera again, but by then Brooha had used it on herself and a Buffoon, making a very difficult battle for the Glitter Force - but they managed to defeat her. In the episode A Dicey Game, Brooha created some dice and placed them by the Glitter Force. They touched them and were sucked into a game where they had to complete a series of challenges (which they did). In the episode Super-Lucky-Bott, Brooha attempted to shoot Ulric or Brute with a gun that turns them into a giant robot, but it ends up on Emily instead. When making the gun, she takes Ulric and Brute's robot toys to use in her cauldron. Then, in Candidate Chloe, she, along with Ulric and Brute, use magic jewels to turn themselves into humans and pretend to be transfer students at Rainbow Hills Middle School (the girls' school) and run for student body president to ruin the school because they knew Chloe was running for president. Finally, in The Glitter Kids, she creates a potion that turns the drinker into a child. The Glitter Force, Ulric, and Brute were exposed to it, making them childish toddlers. Brooha gave the antidote to Ulric and Brute, but they began bickering, accidentally letting the Glitter Force get the antidote. Nogo Revived The Glitter Force was happier after defeating Rascal. Then they went to the Shadow Realm to rescue Candy, but they meet all three villians (Ulric, Brute, and Brooha) blocking them from her. Emily went to rescue Candy while the rest of the girls battle the three villians. Brooha fought April, using magic to make a younger form of herself and multiplying her to trick April. April was about to be defeated, but she persevered through and defeated Brooha and all of her clones. Rebirth After the Glitter Force left, Rascal, who had survived, revived the dead villians. They were angry and wanted to fight the Glitter Force again. Rascal shows them the Super Buffoon and the Hyper Buffoon, extremely more powerful then the normal or blue-nosed Buffoons. Ulric offers to use it and is warned of its great power. True Form Ulric, Brute, and Brooha begged Rascal for one more chance, so he gave them the last black nose. It gave them great power, but they had to give their lives in return. Brooha became a younger and more hyper, powerful version of herself. Glitter Lucky rid them of their evil power, and Brooha was revealed to be a pixie named Margy, who had been brainwashed by Rascal and Nogo. Abilities Brooha is known to be the inventor of the group, and has the power to create many new items. In Episode 5, she was shown to create a poisoned apple. She uses lizard legs, pig drool and frog farts to make the some potions. Brooha also has the ability to fly using her broomstick. Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Brooha can darken a blank page of her Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into an evil alternate reality with a green sky with spider webs, causing people to lose their will to live and emit Bad Energy. Brooha collects this Bad Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Nogo. See Also * Ulric * Brute * Rascal Category:Character Category:Female Category:Villian Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Villians